


Just a normal Sunday afternoon

by Pammy



Series: Its a love song [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happen on Juns day off .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a normal Sunday afternoon

It was a sunday afternoon and Jun was enjoying his day off by listening to the radio and reading a book. A glass of wine was in his hand when he door bell rang. Thinking it was just a commercial guy he ignore it. A couple of rings later it stopped before it turned into furious knocks. Jun looked up from his book and sighed "

Cant i just enjoy my day off in peace?" After glaring at the door for another second hoping tha whoever it was would feel the glare and walk away Jun got up. He walked up to the door and opened it ready to spazz out on whoever it was and hope to teach them a lesson about not to disturb the Matsumoto Jun when he's relaxing. Before he could say anything or even look at who it was the figure dashed past him the scent of familiar cologne lingering in the air for a minute before it evaporated.A slam could be heard as the figure dashed into the bathroom. 

"Sho...?" Jun thought frowning at the closed door. He sighed again and went back to his couch sitting down and continuing reading. When Jun looked up again it was already 6,

"well there goes half my day" He rubbed his eyes and decided to take a nap. He walked into his room to see a figure sprawled on his bed. He froze for a minute before letting out a sigh of relief realizing that it was just Sho. An idea suddenly had Juns face flushing with embrassment and excitement. He climbed into bed and snuggled up to Sho,the sudden warmth woke Sho up. His eyes fluttered open as Jun whispered 

"You owe me a kiss now" in his ears. Sho smiled and slowly fell back to sleep as he replied a "mhn"


End file.
